Life
by grisxo
Summary: Life is hard, did it? You must work hard to get what you want in this filthy world especially for love. Love, a word that will make your world change. Happy, sad, laugh, cries, will you feel...


**Life**

**Author : **

grisxo

**Cast : **

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

**Genre : **

Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

**Rating:**

idk-_-v

**Disclaimer :**

Their not mine, but this story is mine

**Warning : **

shou-ai, typo, absurd, etc

...

A cool boy was sitting on the chair beside the windows since a half hour ago. His sad's face was looking for the rain that has fallen since a minutes ago. He was thingking about someone, someone who has make his world changing. A beauty boy was stolen his heart two years ago and a year ago he was told his feeling to that boy and they're became a couple.

Their life was fully of happiness and laugh, no sadness no tears. But fate said anothers, three months after it, that beauty boy's father was knew that his son has a relationship with a guy, remember 'a guy'. He was angry and want them to broke up with anyways. A month after that that beauty boy moved to China without have a chance to say goodbye to his 'boyfriend'.

Oh Sehun, that cool boy, everyday, everytime, always thinking about that beauty boy, Xi Luhan, that still be his 'boyfriend'. Luhan, the one he missed so much. Luhan, the one he wanna meet. Luhan, the one he wanna hug. Luhan, the one he always think about and Luhan, the one he love forever.

All this time, Sehun just can talked with Luhan by email. He wont taked any risk if Luhan's father, Mr. Xi, knew that they're still have a contact and make them can't contact each other for permanently. A several years later has passed. Sehun and Luhan still haven't any chance to meet up each other. But who knows? God has prepared something for them. Something more preciously than money.

On this year maybe will be a good year for Luhan because he will back to Korea to continue his study on a famous university there. Luhan was happy that his father allowed him to study in Korea and he also very happy can meet his man, the man he missed so much all this time, but he also feel a little mad. Because of what? Because of his father. His father ask him to come up to Korea with his –_unofficially for him_– fiance, Lim Jia, he can't rejected his father because he also love his father. But you need to know that both of them never treat each other as a fiance, not Luhan nor Jia. Both of them already have their own soulmate but their father dont wanna hear them, what an egoist father they have! If I as Luhan, I'll do anything to be with Sehun, so do you, right? But Luhan didn't want do anything because he loves his father so much and he didn't want his father die because his mistake.

Jia knew that Luhan was so happy to back to Korea. All this time, Jia always be a good listener for Luhan, she also knew that Luhan has a special relationship with Sehun. At first she was shocked that Luhan likes a guy but she knew that 'love knew no difference'.

Today, Luhan has an appoinment with Sehun, Jia also comes up with Luhan. They'll meet in a park, where the first place Sehun and Luhan met up. Sehun was shocked to knew that Luhan came up with Jia. He wanna angry to Luhan but Jia explained everything before Sehun can say anything to Luhan. From their engagement until Luhan's father condition. Sehun can understood everything that Jia has explained but he was a little bit dissapointed. Luhan and Jia relation just about three months but felt like a years. Jia ask Sehun to help her to delayed their engagement and of course Sehun with pleasure wanna help she, so does Luhan.

Hour by hour, day by day, week by week, three of them still have no plan to delayed Luhan and Jia's engagement. Untill one day, Jia's father called her to told her about her engagement with Luhan was delayed because Jia's boyfriend has propose to Jia's father that actually Jia's boyfriend is the son from Jia's father bestfriend. They was happy to heard that good news. One problem was solve and one problem has came to them. It's about Luhan's father. Luhan's father has got heart attack when Jia's father asked him to delayed Luhan and Jia's engagement and also there's a guy who has propose Jia to Jia's father, how poor you are, old man!

Luhan and Sehun go to China as fast as they can. Both of them didn't wanna missed this chance also. After arrived in airport, they go to the hospital where Luhan's father has lied. Luhan's mother only can gave a smile when Luhan and Sehun came. She knew both of them have a special relationship and it doesn't matter for her. She thought that Luhan already grown up and he can made his own choice, but didn't care about it, he just thought that a boy has a special relationship with a boy too it's just to... disgusting. But Sehun won't gave up, he made sure to that he will protect and love Luhan and never left Luhan. At first, rejected Sehun, but after a while his heart was touched. There's no doubt and lies at Sehun words and eyes. And finally, can accepted Luhan and Sehun's relationship. Both of them was very happy and now no one can broke them apart.

Three years has passed. Luhan and Sehun were finished their study and got married after their graduated and life happily ever after.

At last, I just wanna say something for you. If you want to try and work hard for something, everything what you want will come true and keep pray to the God, because God has prepared something for our future and we can't run away from our fate that has given from our God.

**A/N:**

It's my first ff about exo anyway. i know it's absurd and many typos there but i'm happy that i can post it in here.

i dunno what should i say but review and comment needed.

last, thanks to my buddies and thanks for who want read this absurd fic. gomawo~


End file.
